


Leave the lights on

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, just sometime, not really set in any certain time, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Naomily smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, this is fiction and for fun.  
> Title from Meiko song, Leave the lights on.

Naomi and Emily crashed down onto the bed, Emily rolling on top, breathing heavily and sliding off her jeans, then her shirt, as Naomi did the same. Naomi’s jeans got caught around her ankle and she and Emily laughed into each other’s mouths as they untangled them. Their laughs were breathless and bubbly, and as their lips touched, Emily moved her hand to Naomi’s knickers, and when Naomi gasped, slowly slid them down. Her fingers caught in Naomi's, and the girls smiled, as Emily made her way down. Emily trailed her lips up Naomi’s thighs, as the blonde gasped, then when she got to her destination, slowly started to lick around the skin, anywhere but where Naomi needed it most, making her moan, head thrown back, fingers turning white from gripping the sheets so hard. “Please, Em. Please. Need to fucking- to-“  
Emily looked up momentarily, a small smile gracing her lips, as she reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Naomi’s ear. Naomi’s eyes closed, and Emily returned, tongue darting in suddenly, making Naomi groan and roll her hips back, wanting more, more, more. Emily started to make her movements faster, keeping a rhythm, then suddenly sucked lightly at Naomi’s clitoris. This drove her wild, arching her back and gripping Emily’s hands, crying out as Emily kept going, kept changing directions, trying everything out, wanting to make Naomi feel as good as possible. Naomi’s thighs twitched, as Emily want faster and faster, and then she let go, feeling herself spin into bliss, body shaking, hearing her heartbeat in her ears. As she came back down, Emily kept her movements, to help Naomi ride it out, and then Naomi sighed and relaxed, pulling Emily down on top of her, their legs curling together. Emily reached for a blanket and pulled it up over them both, sinking back down onto the bed and resting her head on Naomi’s shoulder. Naomi couldn’t help feeling completely content, like she could live like this for the rest of her life. Like Emily was where her heart belonged.


End file.
